Mumford Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions Tutorial Mission(s) *Welcome to the Province **Battle the Blades **Cutting Blades **Back to Joe Leibowitz **Digging for Copper **Making Ammunition **Saddle Up **Breaking the Blades **To the Garage Town Mission(s) *It's All About the Pain (Choice of 40x Crossbow Bolt or 80x Cheap Ammunition) **Soothing the Pain **Soothing the Pain (2) **Soothing the Pain (3) (Tactical Pants, Choice of 40x Crossbow Bolt or 80x Cheap Ammunition) *You have a choice upon listening to Jaggd's story on whether to support him or to support Sheriff Amy Dennis. After completing either chain, another mission in Embry Crossroads is made available for 2 AP. **'Support Jaggd' ***A Jagged Cut (Choice of 1x Lawnmower Blade, 1x Crude Spear or 1x Utility Knife) ***Rightful Retaliation ***On the Trail ***Sidetracked ***Sidetracked (2) ***Sidetracked (3) ***Slice and Dice (2x Jaggd's Handmade Gloves) ***:Continues with the follow-up mission Vengeful Weapons in Embry Crossroads. **'Support Sheriff Amy Dennis' ***Reporting In (Choice of 40x Crossbow Bolt or 80x Cheap Ammunition) ***Resisting Arrest ***Deadly Force ***Gathering Evidence ***Assault Team ***-- Kill the Smugglers ***A Good Collar (1x Mumford Deputy's Jacket) ***:Continues with the follow-up mission Smuggler's Payback in Embry Crossroads. *Piece of the Piemaker **Piece of the Piemaker (2) **Piece of the Piemaker (3) (Choice of 40x Crossbow Bolt or 80x Cheap Ammunition) **Piece of the Piemaker (4) **Just Like Mom Makes **Just Like Mom Makes (2) (1x Flaky Bill's Pie Cookbook) **Just Like Mom Makes (3) (5x Sugar Cookie) **Like Mother, Like Daughter **Like Mother, Like Daughter (2) **Humble Pie **Humble Pie (2) (1x Stiletto) *Revenge and Recovery **Revenge and Recovery (2) (1x Reinforced Vest, (Choice of 40x Crossbow Bolt or 80x Cheap Ammunition)) *Express Delivery *In Cold Blood (requires 15 Charisma; 5x Crude Maiming Acid) **Warms the Heart **Heart Warmed (Vicious Pistol) *Run and Hide (requires 15 Charisma; 2x Vegetarian Chili) **Run and Mine **Run and Mine (2) (1x Keen Spear) *Compassion **Hidden Treasure (5x Bread Paste, 4x Bedspin Whiskey) *Falling Star **Building a Foundation **Building a Foundation (2) (5x Crude Disease Treatment) **'Agree to kill Judge Simon Lester' ***To Kill or Not to Kill? (Agree) ***To Kill or Not to Kill? (2) **'Refuse to kill Judge Simon Lester' ***To Kill or Not to Kill? (Refuse) ***Redemption :You have a choice to either support Jon Dawkins and the Vistas with cleaning up the radioactive waste from the Mumford Crash Site or supporting Mercury Reynolds and the Techs with salvaging the valuable technology. The rewards do vary based on which side you support, but supporting one side or the other plays no part in your eventual faction alliance. *'Support the Vistas' **A Bit of a Pickle (Vistas) (200x Crossbow Bolt, 1x Crossbow Schematics) **Containment **Green Works **Tracking the Prey **Through the Looking Glass **The Common Good **Natural Selection (5x Fried Egg) **Let the Bedbugs Bite (5x Crude Slow Death Poison) **Dust to Dust **Let's Get This Over With **Let's Get This Over With (2) **Let's Get This Over With (3) **Let's Get This Over With (4) (1x Crater Weed Pistol Plans) *'Support the Techs' **A Bit of a Pickle (Techs) **High-End Trash Diving **Workplace Safety **Follow the Data **Mirror Universe **Playing the Numbers **Brinksmanship (3x Flat Beer) **Curious Project (1x Compass) **Delaying Progress **Once and For All **Once and For All (2) **Once and For All (3) **Once and For All (4) (Crash Zone Pistol Plans) :Johnny May in Mumford will tell you about the Lightbearer and Traveler that are in town, and you are given a choice on which faction you wish to support. You can only choose one, but it doesn't affect your later faction alliance. *'Support Lightbearers' **Finding the Lightbearers **All Know the Road (2x Ragged Cotton, Choice of 40x Crossbow Bolt or 80x Cheap Ammunition) **All Know the Road (2) (1x Weaponry Kit Schematics 1, 1x Plattmaster Pistol Schematics) **All Know the Road (3) **All Know the Road (4) **All Know the Road (5) **All Know the Road (6) (2x Ragged Cotton, 5x Ragged Bandage, 5x Crude Healing Drugs **All Know the Road (7) **All Know the Road (8) **All Know the Road (9) **All Know the Road (10) (1x Crude Shinai) **All Know the Road (11) **All Know the Road (12) **All Know the Road (13) *'Support Travelers' **Finding the Travelers **Making New Friends (1x Plattmaster Pistol Schematics) **Making New Friends (2) **Making New Friends (3) **Making New Friends (4) **Making New Friends (5) **Making New Friends (6) **Making New Friends (7) **Making New Friends (8) **Making New Friends (9) (1x Plattmaster 3000) **Making New Friends (10) **Making New Friends (11) **Making New Friends (12) (1x Plattmaster 3000) *Headless Snake (Group Mission) **Headless Snake (2) (40x Crossbow Bolt, 80x Cheap Ammunition) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Open Book Society *Embry Crossroads *Helping Embry's Riders *Helping Odenville's Riders *Helping Oilville's Riders *No Deposit, No Return in Embry *Protecting LifeNet Category:Mumford